The invention relates to an operating apparatus comprising an operating table with an operating support post and a detachable operating table top, an anesthesis station and an examining station located at a distance from the operating table.
With seriously injured persons any transfer for transport between various stations is a considerable risk. In order to reduce this risk a transportable operating table top was designed and structurally adapted to be used also as a bed for the patient to be examined in an examining station.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved operating apparatus. It is a further object of the invention to provide an operating apparatus whereby the patient""s care is further improved. It is a still further object of the invention to provide an operating apparatus which enhances the safety for the patient and the user.
According to the invention an operating apparatus comprises an operating table with an operating support post, an operating table top and means for detachably fastening said operating table top to said operating support post, an anesthesis station, an examining station located at a distance from the operating support post and comprising an examining support post for receiving the operating table top, an overhead rail extending above the operating table and the examining station, an overhead conveyor comprising means for carrying the operating table top, the overhead conveyor being mounted on the overhead rail for movement therealong between a first position above the operating support post and a second position above the examining station, an overhead support carrying said anesthesis station and being mounted on the overhead rail for movement therealong, first coupling means provided on the overhead conveyor and second coupling means provided on the overhead support, the first coupling means engaging the second coupling means in the first position of the overhead conveyor.